NatZa - Fading bond
by FlakyBatu
Summary: Natsu is in love with Erza. He has always been. Now after he hid his emotions for too long, Erza is going to get married to Jellal. The worst part is that Natsu didn't even get an invitation to their wedding. Is their friendship getting to an end? Is Natsu's love going to leave him behind and forget about him just like that?


To think it actually happened. Their bond Natsu thought was unbreakable has seemingly vanished now.

 _'I wasn't even invited, huh?'_ Natsu sat at the riverside in solitude. _'Was I an idiot to think that there are bonds that are inseparable?'_. After that, all of the pent-up emotions burst out uncontrollably and tears started to flow down on Natsu's pale cheeks.

This is probably the worst he has ever felt in his life. Even worse than the time he smelled _his_ scent on her for the first time. Natsu may be dense when it came to the emotions and signs of the opposite gender but even he immediately knew what it meant that time. The odor… this disgusting stench that came out of _those regions_.  
After that day he didn't appear in the guild for a long time. He needed distance from the one thing he thought he would never leave alone again. Yet, after some time he did get over it somehow and returned. The others were worried of course but he did his best to fool them into believing that everything was fine.

But this was worse. Way worse. It was something that hit Natsu so hard that he felt like his heart was getting sucked into an endless void of darkness. A void that could never be left ever again.

"Natsu…"

The voice of his trusted companion Happy, the Exceed, made Natsu snap back to reality. He turned around to face the cat while trying his best not to look sad. Not to mention he failed miserably...

"It's getting started soon, you know."

Happy sounded worried. Of course, he was. Natsu has been getting more and more depressive with every day that passed. His forcefully suppressed emotions clearly took a toll on him. Every day it was obviously harder for Natsu to live with those feelings he had. It wasn't that bad before. Natsu was able to do just fine without thinking about it too much but that changed drastically when he came back.  
Ever since then the bond that meant the world for Natsu started to slowly fade into nothingness.

"You should really be there. This is probably the chance you have to tell her everything you feel. I can't endure seeing you broken like that Natsu."

".. I wasn't invited, you know"

"?!"

Happy was shocked, to say the least. He thought Natsu just didn't want to go but he had no idea it was like that.

"I may not be very good with signs but if she doesn't even invite me to her wedding, it is clear how she feels about me"

Once again tears started to stream down Natsu's puffy eyes, his body was trembling. Overall, Natsu was a wreck right now and that broke Happy's heart. He wanted to help his best friend but the fact that Happy knew he couldn't do anything made him hate himself a little. Natsu needed someone so desperately but he couldn't give him the help he needed. No one could, except maybe one person but that was impossible too, given her situation at the moment.

"Erza doesn't need me anymore Happy. She will have a happy life with Jellal. A life that has no place for me in it. Erza made that clear by now.."

Natsu's heart shattered more and more the more he thought about it.

"We haven't even talked in what feels like decades. She doesn't go on missions with us anymore and all of her free time is spend with Jellal. I don't have the strong relationship with her that I think I had"

"Natsu…"

Happy wanted to say something. Anything that would help Natsu ease the pain. But there was nothing. Nothing he came up with was good so he stared at Natsu with tearful eyes.

Natsu took off his signature scarf and wrapped it around Happy.

"N-Natsu, what are you-"

"Igneel would hate to see me in this pathetic state. I can't wear this when he would be disappointed in me so much."

"Please don't…"

Happy almost cried his eyes out but Natsu just gave him a melancholic smile filled with sadness as he adjusted the scarf around Happy's small body.

"You are the only one I trust to hold onto this. Protect it with your life if necessary"

The last part was obviously a joke but for Natsu to be in such a state to give away his beloved scarf was no joke. Under normal circumstances, he would never, NEVER, give away his scarf. This only showed how much anguish and sorrow has broken Natsu's strong dragon heart into tiny pieces.

"Wh-Where are you going Natsu?!"

Happy shouted out but Natsu just turned his back on him. he briefly looked over his shoulder to face him, put on a small smile and said:

"Just to cool my mind for a bit. Take care, okay"

Not even waiting for an answer Natsu started to wall off into the distance. As much as Happy wanted to catch up to him, he just couldn't. It was like he was rooted in his place. Not being able to do anything but cry… Cry and stare at the back of the person that resembled his best friend. But that was no longer the Natsu he knew. It was the figure of a completely broken man.

* * *

"Erza~ You look so beautiful in your wedding dress!"

Lucy screamed in excitement. She was dumbfounded by the beauty of the scarlet-haired bride in front of her. Lucy was so proud and excited. Her best friend would finally get married. The celestial mage made up her mind to make it the best wedding Magnolia has ever seen, no matter the cost.

"Ah, thank you very much, Lucy"

Erza responded with a smile. But something seemed off.

"Is everything alright?"

"Has Natsu arrived yet?"

"Umm.."

Lucy tried to come up with words that wouldn't make Erza worry but she couldn't come up with any.

"Lucy? I asked you a question"

Even on her wedding day, Erza would not fail to be intimidating if needed.

"Ah, n-no… Natsu hasn't arrived yet but you know how he is... He is always getting carried away easily. He must surely be on his way already."

Erza didn't believe any word. Sure Natsu was a bit dense sometimes but he would never fail to attend important matters like that. Especially not if it involved one of his dear friends.

"Did the invitation get lost during the delivery? Those mailmen in Magnolia do slack off sometimes"

"T-that's unlikely, Erza. He will probably be here any minute so don't worry too much"

Lucy tried her best to ease up Erza's worries but ultimately, she failed. Erza couldn't help but feel that something happened.  
When she thought about it like that… when was the last time she saw Natsu? Not just his presence in the guild, but actually spending time together. Of course, she was busy with work, Jellal, and the wedding but that shouldn't be an excuse to neglect one of her dearest friends like that, is it?

Also, she remembered that what Mira and Gray said about Natsu. How he was starting to get really quiet, antisocial… and even sad. Like there was something that seriously troubled the dragon slayer. 'There has to be something wrong!' she thought.

"Lucy, how much time do we have until the wedding starts?" Erza asked Lucy sternly.

"About 2 hours. Maybe less.. What do you have in mind?"

Lucy felt like Erza was about to do something she really shouldn't in her situation.

"That's plenty of time. I will go and look for Natsu!"

"W-Wait Erza. You can't just run out like this. You have to get prepared for the wedding. There is still so much to be done!"

Lucy cried out in bewilderment. She was obviously confused and baffled. Why would Erza want to look for Natsu now? She was getting married to Jellal soon. That should have all of her attention right now.

"I will be back in time. We can still do everything once I'm back. It won't take long."

"W-wait!"

But it was too late. Erza had already run off. _'Natsu... What are you doing at a time like this?'_ Was the only thought she had when she rushed out to find him.

 **To be continued(?)**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **So here I am, publishing another small one-shot. It's also short again but I hope you don't mind that too much. It has potential to be continued so if you like it and I have the time then I can make this a longer story. You can share your thoughts about it in the reviews if you want.**

 **I still have a few story ideas so there will be coming more in the near future, so you can look forward to that. I hope you enjoyed it. See you next time :D**


End file.
